darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Donotdiddlekids/Sun's Still Shining
(So, with Jaz' s closure on Max and Alexis, I figured I would write this, and tell you what I think would happen. Of course, you are free to believe whatever happened in your mind, and maybe something might be canon or not. Who knows? Enough rambling, here it is.) It was a warm morning, a great day to be alive and outside. To enjoy life as it was, considering it could end at eny moment. Out in the woods, lived a brother and sister, who decided to make their life out in the quiet, where they could have some peace to themselves. Make things right. They had built a house using the environment around them, a nice little cabin in the woods. It had everything they needed. Beds, a stove, a river within walking distance. It was a good, if lonely, place to be. Max and Alexis were out, gathering some food. They'd already scored a deer, and a wolf. Everything was going so well. Little did they know, it wouldn't. Max had gone off to scout out something he had seen, it looked to be some good sized creature. Alexis was picking some berries, when she heard footsteps. 'Well, Max is here.', she thought, until she heard some low growling. She continued to pick berries, thinking it was a lone wolf. Usually, only one wouldn't attack. Once she was done, she turned around, and immediately gasped. Right there was a huge brown bear, and it looked royally pissed. It stood there, ready to attack, as the human backed away slowly into some thorns. Feeling the brush stick into her legs, she knew this wouldn't end well. That is, until Max arrived from the side, striking the bear with an arrow right in the chest. It seemed to piss it off more than anything else, and as Max lept up off a rock to finish it with a shot to the head, it stood up suddenly and smashed him down with two sharp claws, fatally wounding him if he didn't get some attention. Alexis took this opportunity to bring out her daggers, and furiously stab the bear in the back. It roared in pain, giving the Force user ample time to use his powers to drive two arrows right through the bear's head, killing it. Staying on the ground, he grunted in pain, looking up at his sister. He just felt so weak, trying to lean up and get back on his feet, but the pain was too much. "Hey, could you... ergh, help me back home? I don't think I can get up...", Max moaned out, Alexis nodding and helping him to his feet, the both of them walking in tandem. The wound, however, sapped so much out of Max that eventually Alexis just carried him into the house. Setting him down on his bed once they got there, Alexis truly got scared now. "Shit, do we have anything... hold on, I'll be right back!", she exclaimed, Max shaking his head while her back was turned. "No.", he painfully but sternly put out. Alexis turned back, and looked surprised. "What do you mean, no?", she sputtered out. "Don't save me. It's too much of a burden.", Max replied. "You'd be out there by yourself, and all I'd be able to do is lie here. I don't wanna take up food and water for doing nothing. I don't want to feel helpless." Alexis just sighed and nodded. "Okay, what do you want then?", she asked. Max chuckled a little bit. "Just to talk to someone who cares about me one last time. Someone like you.", he joked a bit, seeing this as not the worst thing ever. Alexis pulled up a chair, and sat down next to Max, talking about their journey and what they had gone through together. On his last minutes, Max could feel himself starting to slip away. Knowing the grief would be overpowering for Alexis, he cleared his throat. "Remember that song we use, when one of us are distressed, and need calming?", he asked, Alexis nodding with tears in her eyes. "...well, I don't feel like singing... let's hum it, together." Alexis held his hand, and almost on point, they both started humming together, for quite some time. Eventually, after a few minutes, Alexis could hear only herself humming, and continued anyway. Despite the loss hitting her hard, she was calm, and knew that just sitting there sulking wasn't a good thing to do. She got up after a bit, washed her face off, and headed into the nearest town. Getting back, she had bought a shovel, and knew what she had to do. Grabbing Max, she picked out a good spot near the side of the house. She set him down gently, and started digging a hole that could fit the fallen man. ----------------------- A few days later-------------------- Alexis had gotten some wood, chopping it into two sticks, and coming back outside to the mound. The sun was shining down through the trees as Alexis stuck them both down to mark the burial site. She sat down next to the mound, whispering as if Max were still there. "Well, since I'm here, I might as well say how great of a brother you were. You taught me how to handle myself, how to not let my fears get in the way. Even when you struggled with your own, you still had time to make sure I didn't fall. You knew that if I could make it through this, I could do anything... well, I guess you'd be proud of me.", she said, staying there for a moment. Heading into town again to get some things, one could hear her whistling a tune that someone had taught her some time ago, and only she knew what it truly was now. (Yeah, that was certainly a thing. Lemme know what y'all thought on this.) Category:Blog posts